swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeltron
Zeltrons are a Near-Human species native to the world Zeltros in the Inner Rim Territories. Zeltrons are distinctive by their red hued skin, which whenever a Zeltron became angry, his or her skin turned a deeper red. As a species, they are known to be one of the more attactive races in the galaxy. Appearance and Biology Zeltrons were one of the few near-Human races who had differentiated from the baseline stock enough to be considered a new species of the Human genus, rather than simply a subspecies. They possessed two biological traits of note. The first was that they all produce potent pheromones, similar to the Falleen species, which enhanced their attractiveness and likeability. The second was a limited telepathic ability, used to project emotions onto others, as well as allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others; some Zeltrons were hired by the Exchange for this ability. Because of their telepathic ability, positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure became very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression were shunned. Another difference between Zeltrons and Humans was the presence of a second liver, which allowed Zeltrons to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other humanoids. It was said that Zeltrons tended to look familiar to other people, even if they had never met them. Most Zeltrons were in excellent physical shape, and their incredible metabolisms allowed them to eat even the richest of foods. Society and Culture Zeltron culture was highly influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the galaxy. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. They were also very gifted with holograms, and were the creators of Hologram Fun World. Their Elixir of Infatuation was notorious for its powerful amorous effects. Zeltrons were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Zeltrons wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols. Zeltrons were often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their homeworld of Zeltros thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," as much for their own good as for others. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrons would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. Though their first inclination was to love; if pushed to do so, Zeltrons could prove to be formidable warriors. RPG D6 Stats Technolongy Level: Space Homeworld: Zeltros Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D+1/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D+1 MECHANICAL 1D+1/4D PERCEPTION 2D+1/5D STRENGTH 1D+1/4D TECHNICAL 1D/3D+2 Special Abilities: Pheromones: Zeltron can project their emotions, and this gives them a +1D bonus to influencing others through the use of the bargain, command, con, or persuasion skills. Entertainers: Due to their talents as entertainers, Zeltron gain a +1D bonus to any skill rolls involving acting, playing musical instruments, singing, or other forms of entertainment. Initiative Bonus: Zeltron can react to people quickly due to their ability to sense emotion, and thus they gain a +1 pip bonus to initiative rolls. Story Factors: Emotional Extremes: Zeltrons express their emotions more deeply than most other galactic residents. An aroused Zeltron very rarely takes "no" for an answer and mourn to the exclusion of all else. Empathy: Zeltron feel other people’s emotions as if they were their own. Therefore, they receive a -1D penalty to ALL rolls when in the presence of anyone projecting strong negative emotions. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.7 to 2.2 meters Lifespan: 80 standard years Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species